Security personnel such as soldiers, police officers, and security guards need to act swiftly when subduing hostile individuals. Rapidly retaining control over a hostile individual is critical to the safety of the surrounding public and the security personnel themselves. Any delay in restraining a hostile individual can result in grave consequences, including serious physical injury and sometimes even death. Typically, security personnel will use firearms and restraining instruments, such as handcuffs or flexcuffs, to hastily subdue and restrain hostile individuals until further measures can be taken.
While firearms are typically worn on a person, restraining instruments generally are placed in a separate location either attached to the person's clothing or placed in an accompanying bag, vehicle, or some other nearby location. Because the restraining instrument is stored separately, when hostile individuals are accosted or even subdued, the security personnel must subsequently retrieve the restraining instrument from the separate location where it was stored. This retrieval inevitably delays the arrest of the hostile individual. In a worst case scenario, the security personnel may even forgot or misplace the restraining instrument or simply does not bring the instrument—as may be the case when personnel are off-duty. Naturally, these circumstances create serious complications when subduing and restraining hostile, aggressive, and belligerent individuals.
As such, there remains a need for an improved system for retrieving a restraining instrument that is quick, convenient, and that minimizes the risk of forgetting or misplacing the restraining instrument, thereby facilitating an expeditious arrest.